Classified
by SevrynVitali
Summary: John Harrison's deepest secret relived. His greatest sin prior to his awakening in the movie Star Trek: In the Darkness.
1. Epilogue

Classified

Author's Note: This story in itself is basically a mission log that tells of John Harrison's deepest secret. Not to alter any part of original Star Trek story lines of background upon Khan, I merely wish to set this timeline upon the vague details from the movie, Into the Darkness.

So, without further ado, this is one of my visual fantasies played out during my slave hours to work and whatnot. I apologize for straying from character, if I do happen to do so. Thanks and enjoy!

Prologue - Uncharted

With the silence, comes deep dependence on blocking out one's own voice. Today was going to be another day where the mundane clashed with the need to know what else was out there. Uncharted territory had never been something for Captain Khan Noonien Singh to be unsure of. Somehow, he had managed to move past Klingon territory, The crew had been a bit hesitant about the unknown portions of space. He had to make a pretty speech. One to encourage the family he had fought with, made memories with, and depended upon. The mission for him was to search and catalog all of the lifeforms he would encounter on this expedition.

Untied by the normal ailments of the inhabitants of Earth, the crew on the Nautilus, including himself, were untouched by time or disease. The dwellers on Earth would call this God-like...immortality. Although it aids in research and cataloging everything Khan wanted to know, the affliction is that he would never be normal. Never actually have children of his own, and the thought of love was almost several billions light years from his mind. It never bothered him. Domestic affairs and normalcy were things to be observed, never experienced. He had many references via the data bank, something he really never had the need to explore. There were many stories from his crew of their loved ones, family history, etcetera. None of this ever actually struck a note. Anything mentioned about the subject was put in a miscellaneous folder in his mind and put away.

He knew that he could never, in his physical state, be able to couple with anyone aboard the ship and reproduce. Such is the way with Gods, it seems.

He sipped on some water, checking the data log and current position, while simultaneously amusing himself with a data file on historical events. He knew how absurd lifeforms with shorts spans of longevity acted. Petty, self-serving, useless. Never in a million years could he willingly give up everything he was to be one of them...sitting in the position he was in. Mayhaps in another life, a limited view, would he settle for less than what he is now. His thoughts were interrupted as Eun Sung, one of the top cartographers enlisted, came through the door.

He turned to her, scanning her. In his head, her specs came up almost instantaneously.

One of the 92 original specimen for the Vitali project, she had been one of the first women who did not reject the genetic augmentation. When the first experiments were conducted, the women had died within months of receiving the treatment. Later, it was found to be the reproductive factor within them that inhibited a self-destruct mechanism within the DNA. In short, the women on board were barren or had surgery to ensure that the treatment would work.

Eun Sung greeted him cordially and gave a short, concise report on where they were. He listened, half heartedly. Everything she said was logged into his own data bank. His mind. She also gave him readings and brought up distant celestial lights for him to choose on where to explore.

Khan sat there for a moment, looking at the various holograms of lights. She then interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, may I speak upon a matter of personal interest?" she asked sternly. Immediately, his interest piqued. Throughout the past 5 years, it has always been where he had wanted to go, where he wanted to explore. The crew followed him, giving him many options,  
but none went so far as to tell him of a preferential location. His brow arched.

"Permission granted." he said stoically.

Eun Sung zoomed in on a dim cluster of lights and pointed to a soft glowing star. Near it, almost invisible, was a planet.

"This planet, in the Seraphel constellation, resembles Earth in the oxygen levels and the magnetosphere. The orbit of the planet in itself is almost a parallel to the original." she said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Khan noted this with a nod, and she continued.

"This planet is at the vast reaches of the known universe. It seems that it can support life. I would like to gather a team to go and find out as much as I can about the layout."

Khan stood up. "I will grant this, so long as you take Amara and Cecil with you."

He knew that out of all the people aboard, he could only trust two with his life. Amara had been a lifelong friend from before the treatment and Cecil had helped him through the worst of the mutation. He would not risk the safety of those aboard nor the ship itself if he had no need to do so.

"Is that all?" he inquired curtly. He was intrigued, but not as much as she had obviously displayed.

"Yes, sir." she then turned and left.

Khan looked around for a brief moment, his eyes stopping at the planet. It seemed to be no different than the ones he had explored before. Nothing that stood out...except for two tiny bodies gravitating around it.

"Two moons." he said to himself and smiled. Maybe this would be interesting...

-TBC-

More Notes: R&R please? I will draw this out as much as I can. I haven't written in 8 years. So, C&C is more than welcome!


	2. Deux-Isil

Classified

Author's Note: So, here I am again, continuing this strange saga...I hope my creativity doesn't run out!

Chapter 1

Deux Isil - Two Moons

"Khan..." a soft voice pierced through the haze of his consciousness. In less than a second, short flashes of different memories he had never lived filled his mind. There was a face, unknown, and yet familiar. The sporadic images combined with the scent of burning bodies, soft gardenia, sounds of water, faint harmonics, bright lights, fire. The fire.

"CAPTAIN! SIR! WAKE UP!"

He was awake in a flash and sat up, staring straight into Cecil's concerned face. Khan panted a little, running a hand through his hair. It is not as if this had never happened before. Due to the treatments and the amount of pain and genetic restructuring, his subconscious had not escaped unscathed. He still dreamt, still felt the pain...still remembered what it was like to be mortal. Cecil was one of two people who had seen him in this state. He understood.

"Was it the memories again?" Cecil asked, relieved. He went to the cooler and reached in for a water.

Khan was staring straight at the wall. He didn't know what to think. Hesitant to reply, he attempted to clear his thoughts before speaking.

"Yes. No." he replied.

"Which one, Captain?" Cecil walked back over and handed him the chilled bottle.

Taking it gratefully, Khan opened it and sighed, downing the liquid in one gulp, it seemed. Khan felt uneasy. He stared at the floor, trying to process everything. Most of all, that voice. Who did that voice belong to? His mind went through a quick search of all the people he knew, scenarios in his past to find that one voice. Nothing.

"Khan. Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Khan finally replied. He didn't know how to tell Cecil of everything that passed through his mind in his  
hypersleep.

"Understood. Well, you'll tell me if it's anything pressing...I suppose. Onto current matters, though...  
we're about an hour out from Deux Isil."

"Is that the name Eun Sung chose?" Khan asked, standing up and heading to his opened it and the stark contrast of black and silver was all one could tell. The only part which stood out the most is a special metallic pin sewn into the collar, representing his presiding rank.

Cecil nodded. "She named it after the first two things she saw, the two moons."

Kahn grabbed a uniform and turned to Cecil.

"I will be on the bridge in a few. I need a report on the surveyors and equipment. No more than two hours to inspect immediate terrain and surroundings." he said and made his way to the facilities.

Cecil watched him go and proceeded to tend to his tasks. He wondered if this was a good idea.

Khan's gaze pierced through the wall, seeing into the decisions and actions he had to excute precisely to ensure the safety of his crew. He ran a hand through his shair, calculating the time he spent under the scalding hot water. How comforting it was to be able to retreat into his mind for a brief moment.

He knew all to well what happened when he stayed in his mind for too long. The Eugenics War...this completely different person he became when he witnessed and aided in the bloodshed of many. True, he was engineered to defy the odds and be the best weapon engineered for war. The problem is...the creators put free will into the equation. Yes, ambition will be the downfall of any constriction, whether it be made by humans or nature itself.

He felt it. The constriction. His mind start to warp towards the red. The unstoppable beast that could take over him and rampage using his body...it was starting to peek through the conscious, self aware part of him. Khan immediately slammed the knob that ceased the flow of water. He was panting a bit. He moved quickly and grabbed a towel, drying himself with ease. The only thing that bothered him about perfection was that it was a facade. It slipped from time to time.

Regardless of the ever growing knowledge bank encased within his mind, there was still a very human part somewhere within the chaos. If there were a way, which he mentally noted that he would do this if he found out, he would utterly choose to be a robot that functioned primarily on knowledge. He would kill the beast within him.

His thoughts suddenly went to the research files he had extracted from some poor fool after he had finished treatment. The curiosity of his human side betrayed him somewhat. He needed to know more, needed to know what they knew. He felt like his mind was starving, craving to know everything after a period of a week. And so, he went to hunt down answers...starting with the company who imbued him with all of his...new talents.

According to the files, he learned that a part of his brain would remain human. That is the side that, ironically, enhanced the beast. He remembered his reaction. He threw the files down and poor, sputtering fool begged not to be harmed. Oh, but the beast was already unchained. Within seconds, the blood was dripping from his hands and he was smiling maniacally at the warm liquid that was seeping into the sleeves of his shirt. He collected himself after the frenzy had subsided and cleaned up his mess. For a moment, he mentally reprimanded himself, but not for killing an innocent man. No. Instead, it was for not doing away with him in a much more tasteful way.

Khan sighed as he reverted to present time. He was already dressed and halfway to the bridge.

"That took longer than expected..." he said to himself. His mind immediately went back to the mission.

It should only take Eun Sung an hour to get the gear and crew ready.

The bridge doors were upon him and slid open instantly. Cecil stood at the navigation section, advising Amara on the most practical landing area according to the weather and the terrestial scape. Khan strode in, sitting in the captain's chair.

"Eun Sung, I'd like a briefing of what you have planned so far, a list of the crew and equipment. I'm sure Cecil has already informed you of the two hour window to explore."

The slender girl appeared on his left with the reports and handed it to him, while bringing it up on the main screen. She  
went through all the information, the crew, the list of supplies.

Khan evaluated every single bit of the reports and made a few necessary changes to save time.

"Collect what you need and no more. The readings on the metal in this planet is a bit off..." he trailed off.

This planet is very rich in precious metals and the biodiversity of the wildlife itself made this very peculiar.

"Eun Sung, make these modifications to the rest and you have clearance to go once the crew has the pod ready." he said and turned his attentions to other matters.

He wondered more about what they would find when they arrive.

-TBC-


End file.
